Kanpekigu No Ne
|kanji=完璧ぐ～のね |rōmaji=Kanpekigu No Ne |english=Perfect~ Right? |band=Watarirouka Hashiritai |composer= |song number=1 |starting episode=Episode 1 |ending episode=Episode 11 |previous song=N/A |next song=Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round }} Kanpekigu No Ne is the first ending theme of the Fairy Tail anime; it is performed by Watarirouka Hashiri Tai. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= gu no ne dokoka e tsurete itte BURIKI no uma ni notte futari de GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU kataomoi no DOORU wa kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne anata no koto omou tabi ni tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru wa (yoru wa) itsumo (itsumo) USAGI o sagashiteru gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY) mahou o kakerareta mitai zutto yume kara samenai no koi wa hitorigoto gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY) KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu donna jumon o tonaetara tsutawaru no deshou kanpeki gu no ne (HEY HEY HEY HEY) gu no ne are ya kore ya de (HEY HEY HEY) mucha kucha ni suki nan desu itsuka anata ni iwasetai mairimashita nante ogaeshi gu no ne (gu no ne mo denee ze) |-| Kanji= ぐ～のね！ どこかへ連れてって！ ブリキの馬に乗って 2人で （Go!Go! Let’s Go! ロマンス） 片思いのドールは 言葉にできないから せつない （Go!Go! Let’s Go! ロマンス） 涙か出ちゃう 弱虫だね あなたのこと 思うたびに… 月の（月の）　 夜は（夜は） いつも（いつも） うさぎを探してる ぐ～のね　出ないくらいに （Hey!　Hey!　Hey!） 魔法かけられたみたい ずっと夢から覚めないの 恋は独り言 ぐ～のね　出ないくらいに （Hey!　Hey!　Hey!） コテンパンに好きなんです どんな呪文を唱えたら 伝わるのでしょう？ 完璧ぐ～のね ぐ～のね　あれや　これやで （Hey!　Hey!　Hey!） めちゃくちゃに好きなんです いつか あなたに言わせたい 参りました なんて お返しぐ～のね ぐ～のねも出ねえぜ！） |-| English= "Take me somewhere!" We both mounted in a tin horse (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!) The doll of unmatched love Can't say painful words (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!) And cowardly tears seems to fall Every time I think on you In the moon (In the moon) Of the night (Of the night) I always (I always) search for the rabbit. It's... I can't express myself (Hey! Hey! Hey!) I think I was hit by a magic I'll never wake from this dream My love is platonic It's... I can't express myself (Hey! Hey! Hey!) I love the classic you When you use an any magic With will to travel? Perfect, right? It's... Now and at any time I stay like a crazy Wish to tell you someday That "I came for you" And I'll recieve back a "Nothing of being a couple" Full Version Rōmaji= gu no ne dokoka e tsurete itte BURIKI no uma ni notte futari de GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU kataomoi no DOORU wa kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai GO GO LET'S GO ROMANSU namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne anata no koto omou tabi ni tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru wa (yoru wa) itsumo (itsumo) USAGI o sagashiteru gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY) mahou o kakerareta mitai zutto yume kara samenai no koi wa hitorigoto gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY) KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu donna jumon o tonaetara tsutawaru no deshou kanpeki gu no ne ikinari dakishimete kakuu no oujisama onegai GO GO LET'S GO RABU RABU omocha no DAIYAMONDO KIRA KIRA kagayaku made mitsumete GO GO LET'S GO RABU RABU tooku ni ite mo machitsuzukeru anata no KISU todoku hi made hoshi no (hoshi no) hikari (hikari) terasu (terasu) HAATO no LABIRINSU gu no ne ano ne sore de ne (HEY HEY HEY) mune ga shimetsukerarete mo nazeka totemo shiawase na no koi wa FANTAJII gu no ne ano ne sore de ne (HEY HEY HEY) mucha ni kusuri nomasarete KAERU ya BUTA ni natta tte anata akiramenai suteki na gu no ne (shuugou) (ichi gu no ne) (ni gu no ne) (san gu no ne) (yon gu no ne) kanpeki gu no ne HEY HEY HEY gu gu gu HEY HEY HEY gu no ne denai kurai ni mahou o kakerareta mitai zutto yume kara samenai no koi wa hitorigoto gu no ne denai kurai ni (HEY HEY HEY) KOTENPAN ni suki nan desu donna jumon o tonaetara tsutawaru no deshou gu no ne are ya kore ya de (HEY HEY HEY) uzukumatteiru mitai anata igai wa mienai no koi wa BURAINDO gu no ne are ya kore ya de (HEY HEY HEY) mucha kucha ni suki nan desu itsuka anata ni iwasetai mairimashita nante ogaeshi gu no ne (gu no ne mo denee ze) |-| Kanji= ぐ～のね！ どこかへ連れて行って ブリキの馬に乗って 2人で Go Go Let’s Go ロマンス 片思いのドールは 言葉にできないから せつない Go Go Let’s Go ロマンス 何かが出ちゃう 弱虫だね あなたのこと 思うたびに 月の（月の）　 夜は（夜は） いつも（いつも） ウサギを探してる ぐ～のね出ないくらいに （Hey　Hey　Hey） 魔法をかけられたみたい ずっと夢から覚めないの 恋は独り言 ぐ～のね出ないくらいに （Hey　Hey　Hey） コテンパンに好きなんです どんな呪文を唱えたら 伝わるのでしょう 完璧ぐ～のね いきなり抱き締めて 架空の王子様 お願い Go Go Let’s Go ラブラブ おもちゃのダイヤモンド キラキラ輝くまで 見つめて Go Go Let’s Go ラブラブ 遠くにいても 待ち続ける あなたのキス 届く日まで 星の（星の） 光（光） 照らす（照らす） ハートのたびにキス ぐ～のねあのねそれでね （Hey　Hey　Hey） 胸が締め付けられても なぜかとても幸せなの 恋はファンタジー ぐ～のねあのねそれでね （Hey　Hey　Hey） 無茶に薬飲まされて カエルや豚になったって あなたあきらめない 素敵なぐ～のね （集合！） （いちぐ～のね！） （にぐ～のね！） （さんぐ～のね！） （よんぐ～のね！） 完璧～ぐ～のねー Hey　Hey　Hey ぐ～　ぐ～　ぐ～ Hey　Hey　Hey ぐ～のね出ないくらいに 魔法をかけられたみたい ずっと夢から覚めないの 恋は独り言 ぐ～のね出ないくらいに （Hey　Hey　Hey） コテンパンに好きなんです どんな呪文を唱えたら 伝わるのでしょう ぐ～のねあれやこれやで （Hey　Hey　Hey） うずくまっているみたい あなた以外は見えないの 恋はブラインド ぐ～のねあれやこれやで （Hey　Hey　Hey） むちゃくちゃに好きなんです いつかあなたに言わせたい 参りましたなんて お返しぐ～のね （ぐ～のねもでね～ぜ！） |-| English= "Take me somewhere!" Together, Tin Horse (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!) This unrequited love doll You can not put into words ... so sad. (Go! Go! Let's go! Romance!) When I think of you, the tears begin to flow, I'm a crybaby ... On the moon (the moon) night (night) I always (always) search of the rabbit. Looks like a magic has cast on me so I can not put into words. I never wake up from this dream .. my love is a soliloquy. * I can not put into words. I am completely in love. If I sing a spell, will come to you? My words perfect. I suddenly hugs! My Prince Charming ... please ~ Go! Go! Let's go! Love! Love!) Look at me up this fake diamond truly shines. (Go! Go! Let's go! Love! Love!) Even if you are far away, I'll wait. I will wait "until the day you kiss me enough. (The Star of Star's) Light (light) Shine (shine) in the labyrinth of my heart. Umm ... ähhm ... you know ... then eh ... Sigh Why is that even if my heart is pressed, I feel so happy? Love is a fantasy ... Umm ... ähhm ... you know ... then eh ... Even if you are done drinking a magic potion become a frog or a pig ... I will not abandon you! My wonderful words ~ Meeting! 1st floor! 2nd floor! 3 word! 4! word! My perfect words! It seems magic has cast on me so I can not put into words. I never wake up from this dream .. my love is a soliloquy. * I can not put into words. I am completely in love. If I sing a spell, will come to you? To say this and that I seem to be getting hotter. Can not see anything, but you, love is blind! To say this and that I fell completely in love. I say to you that someday "You got me ~" my answer to you ~ "I can not put the word!" Navigation Category:Ending Theme Category:Music